<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сделай это для меня by ilera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573471">Сделай это для меня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera'>ilera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Спенсер и Ласситер начали встречаться и узнают друг о друге много нового.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сделай это для меня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Спенсер, какого черта?...<br/>— Всего лишь царапина. Не волнуйся так, Ласси, а то дым из ушей повалит. <br/>— Спенсер!<br/>— Ну, что, что? Да, ты говорил, чтобы я ничего не трогал, но я думал, ты пошутил.<br/>— Когда это я шутил на месте преступления?<br/>— Много раз, ну хотя бы… эээ… Ты просто не помнишь, а у меня шок из-за ранения… Т.е. не из-за ранения и вовсе не шок. Я же сказал, что это просто царапина. Царапина, честное слово! И нет у меня шока. Вообще нет. Нету.<br/>— Хватит бормотать и не пытайся сменить тему. Я же сказал, чтобы ты не заходил сюда. Тут все равно не было ничего важного, но ты все равно зашел. <br/>— Но Лааааси…<br/>— Никаких «но»! Мы договорились, Шон. Как только я говорю, чтобы ты не вмешивался, ты не вмешиваешься. Не потому, что я хочу держать тебя в неведении интересного дела или тебе на зло, а потому, что это опасно. Ты обещал слушаться меня, когда я при исполнении обязанностей.<br/>— Ты так это говоришь…<br/>— Что еще? <br/>— Когда ты так это говоришь, я… эээ…<br/>— О, нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет. Это же место преступления. Ты не можешь!...<br/>— Извини, Ласси, ничего не могу с собой поделать. Скажи мне что-нибудь, я буду послушным мальчиком.<br/>— Эээ… Шон, нет. Ммм… Нет и еще раз нет. Расследование, помнишь?<br/>— Ммм… хм…<br/>— В любой момент может войти О’Хара.<br/>— И тебя это возбуждает, не так ли?<br/>— Как только ты прекратишь делать то, что ты делаешь, все будет в порядке.<br/>— Маленький Ласси с тобой не согласен. Давай, скажи, что ты хочешь. Прикажи мне! Представь, что я подозреваемый, и ты проводишь допрос третьей степени.<br/>— К сожалению, мы не проводим допросы третьей степени, это незаконно. <br/>— Тогда расскажи, что ты хочешь сделать с непослушным Шоном? Ты захочешь его наказать, да? Отшлепать, а потом снова наказать?<br/>— Эээ… Это звучит немного устрашающе.<br/>— Согласен, слегка переборщил. Но ты мне совершенно не помогаешь! <br/>— Это же работа. Как можно фантазировать о работе во время такого?<br/>— Хочешь сказать, ты обычно шлепаешь непослушных мальчиков на работе? Кинково, Ласси, не замечал за тобой такого.<br/>— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я.<br/>— Ну, пожалуйста, сделай это для меня. Я же надел тогда наручники.<br/>— Ты умолял меня позволить надеть тебе наручники.<br/>— Или тот раз, когда ты вытворял эти штучки с пистолетом.<br/>— Ты попросил меня надеть кобуру в постель. Она мне натерла бок.<br/>— Но ты ведь не будешь отрицать, что уговорил меня заняться сексом в машине?<br/>— После того, как ты притворился, что потерял ключи и засунул руку ко мне в штаны!<br/>— Ласси, ты помнишь только плохое, нельзя быть таким пессимистом.<br/>— Ты всегда втягиваешь меня в свои кинковые развлечения. Когда-нибудь это плохо кончится.<br/>— Сосредоточься, Ласси-фейс, иначе конкретно это дело кончится не скоро. Или ты специально сдерживаешься, ожидая, пока войдет Джулс? Тебе нравится, когда за тобой наблюдают, да? Не терпится оказаться в центре внимания, когда ты?... Да, именно так… давай, Ласси, я в тебя верю… Мхм… угм…</p><p> </p><p>— Спенсер, ты чудовище.<br/>— Снова «Спенсер»? Признайся, что тебе понравилось, Ласси… О, привет Джулс.<br/>— Привет, Шон. Вы уже все тут осмотрели?<br/>— Не совсем, мы в процессе. <br/>— Вы тут уже полчаса и еще не осмотрели маленький склад?<br/>— Понимаешь, я поцарапался, а Ласси лечил меня. Видишь, какой он красный после приложенных усилий?<br/>— Спенсер, клянусь!...<br/>— Ну-ну, Ласси, не надо горячиться, еще одного круга ты не выдержишь.<br/>— Спенсеееер!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>